


The Doom

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Even the children of Finarfin are under the Doom of the Noldor.





	The Doom

**The Doom  
By CC  
December, 2014**

The Valar, Maiar, Elves and Men belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit made and no harm intended. I’m just playing with them for a while.

This is a seasonal double drabble for Tarion, who wanted Maglor, Turgon or Angrod. I chose Angrod, so I hope you like it! Happy Holidays! =)

* * *

Angaráto stood under one of the arcs that connected the many caves of Menegroth. He was angry, not only at the sons of Fëanáro but also at himself for losing his temper. Taking the blame for the kinslaying had been out of the question, yet Angaráto realized that he had placed the host of the Noldor in a difficult position. 

“You are all under the Doom, child.” 

It was Queen Melian.

“That is so, Your Majesty. Yet I am certain that Nolofinwë’s sons would never have rushed into battle had they known how it started.”

“Even so, they did. Now you must heal the rift among your people. Cooperation is essential if you are to keep the darkness at bay.

“Some of them believe us traitors.”

“They merely need a reason to justify what they did. Be at peace and go back to your kin. What Melkor started will only end once he is defeated by his peers.”

Melian left. A moment later Findaráto joined him. “Elwë will only accept us in Menegroth. Uncle Nolofinwë will be displeased.” 

“Findaráto, I…”

“There is no need, brother. We are all under the Doom, and we must learn to live with its consequences.”


End file.
